A fireplace is one of the most common forms of interior heating. Fireplaces are very simple to operate with a combustible fuel source (most commonly wood) placed into a firebox or firepit. The firebox or firepit serves to contain the fire. Smoke and other exhaust generated during combustion of the fuel source is able to escape via a chimney or other flue. While fireplaces provide warmth and contribute to a room's ambience and décor, they are not without their disadvantages and potential hazards. Long-term inhalation of wood smoke has been found to contribute to a host of health-related issues including chronic bronchitis and lung disease. This is due to the harmful emissions of wood combustion such as carbon monoxide and sulfur oxides. In addition to potential health-related consequences, the combustion of wood in a fireplace is generally an inefficient means of heating a space. Much of the heat provided by a fireplace is lost through a chimney or other flue.
The present invention is an ethanol fireplace insert for use in heating a space. The present invention is zero-clearance and as such, there is no risk of heat transfer to a nearby object or wall. The present invention is designed for use in conjunction with an existing fireplace. The present invention offers a number of advantages over a conventional fireplace. Ethanol is able to burn cleanly and produces no harmful byproducts aside from carbon dioxide and negligible amounts of carbon monoxide. As such, the present invention does not require a chimney or other flue. Furthermore, there is no need for a gas line or electric line as with some types of fireplaces. The present invention offers a high level of heating efficiency as no heat escapes through a chimney or other flue and all generated heat is able to enter the space being heated. Additional benefits of the present invention include the fact that there is generally little to no scent generated by the burning of ethanol. Finally, the present invention offers the same visual/aesthetic benefits of a regular fire as real flames are generated by the burning of ethanol.